


Beautiful Storms

by IvyCpher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Storms, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: It was almost funny in a sad sort of way that Keith used to hate storms like this, probably because there was always storms when he was alone. Storms when there was no one to comfort him. Storms when there was no one to hold his hand and say that it was going to be okay. Storms when there was no Lance.





	Beautiful Storms

Keith woke up to the sound of heavy rain, he rubbed his eyes and looked besides him. Lance was curled up against him, swaddled like a human burrito with all of the blankets. With a roll of his eyes Keith pressed a kiss to the top of Lance's head, he looked so peaceful with a smile on his sleeping face.

The bedroom was dark with the curtains drawn, but Keith could still see cuts of grey light through the sides of the curtains. He stayed there for a moment, with everything silent except for the sound of rain. As quietly as he could possibly be so as not to wake Lance, Keith slid out of bed and left the bedroom.

Keith yawned and walked down the hall to the kitchen, grey light streamed through the windows and lit up the house with a special kind of light that no bulb could ever produce. He watched raindrops race down the glass of one of the kitchen windows. When one of the drops won he placed his cheek against the cool glass and closed his eyes for a while. When he pulled away his cheek was cold and the window had a small steamed up place where his face was.

Keith moved away from the window and went to the old coffee pot on the counter, he removed the little cup with yesterday's grinds and dumped them into the trash. He put a new filter and three little scoops of grinds inside. He put the cup back in the coffee maker and took the coffee stained pot out. He walked over to the sink and rinsed the pot out with hot water, then he filled it up again and went back to the machine. He poured the water into the machine's top, put the pot back on it's hot plate and turned a little red switch at the top.

A few seconds passed before coffee started to dribble into the pot.

Keith opened the cupboard above the coffee pot, it was filled to the brim with various different looking mugs. Many of them were chipped on the lips and a lot of them they didn't even use, but there was just solace in having a cupboard full of mugs. He carefully selected two mugs, one was black that looked like a cauldron with a chipped handle and the other had a shark with a top hat and bow tie.

With the morning mugs selected, Keith placed them on the counter and filled the cauldron one up with coffee. Then he went back to the sink and put a bit of cold water in his coffee to cool it down some. He took a drink of it, even with the water it burned his throat.

Keith zoned out in the kitchen for a while and when he came back the heat from his coffee had seeped through his mug and into his hands. He took ahold of the handle instead of the sides and took another sip, then he left the kitchen for the front door in the living room. He unlocked the front door and stepped outside.

The outside air was humid and heavy, Keith took it in with long slow breaths. He shut the door behind and sat down on the wooden porch swing. He sat with one leg tucked underneath him and with another on the ground, he slowly pushed the swing with the tips of his toes and closed his eyes.

Warm wind blew mist into his face and the rain just kept coming down. It was Keith's favourite type of weather. Storms like this made him feel calm, peaceful. They made him feel like the world was speaking, and he just had to listen to it. Lance loved the rain too..

Keith took a drink from his mug and opened his eyes, the yard was soggy with water the earth just couldn't contain and the trees were twisting like the wind was their favourite song. Sometimes, the wind was his favourite song too. Right now was a sometime.

It was almost funny in a sad sort of way that Keith used to hate storms like this, probably because there was always storms when he was alone. Storms when there was no one to comfort him. Storms when there was no one to hold his hand and say that it was going to be okay. Storms when there was no Lance.

When Keith met Lance he was one of the very storms that he used to hate, but then Lance showed him how to love the storms, how to love himself, and how to love others.

Keith was smiling back on his thoughts when the front door opened and Lance walked out onto the porch with his coffee in hand. His hair was a mess of cowlicks and his shorts sagged on his hips. "Mornin', babe," he yawned sitting on the swing besides Keith. He closed his eyes and put his head on his shoulder. "How long have you been up?"

"Morning," Keith kissed Lance's cheek. He moved his coffee mug to his other hand and wrapped his arm about Lance's waist. "Not long, maybe twenty minutes."

Lance hummed in reply and raised his mug to his lips for a slow drink of his coffee that was more milk and sugar rather than coffee. "It's really nice out today," He said after a moment.

"It's a beautiful storm."

"Yeah.. A beautiful storm just like you." Lance leaned up and pressed a long kiss to Keith's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, I'm just a sucker for fluffy morning fics.


End file.
